Demon-Class Battle Cruiser
Name: Demon-Class Battle Cruiser Race: Tabor Class: Battle Cruiser Price: 32,000 Credits per ship Specs: Length: 465 Meters Width: 90 meters Height: 90 meters Maximum Speed: * 0.54% FTL * 45,580 LY / day Engine Unit(s) * Maneuvering and Docking Thrusters * 4 Ion Engines * Tabor Hyperdrive Fuel: Liquid Naquadah powers four Naquadah reactors which in turn provide all necessary energy to the Demon-Class. Power: The Demon-Class Battle Cruiser is powered by 4 Liquid Naquadah Reactors. Shielding: For their Demon-Class Battle Cruiser the Tabor decided to reverse-engineer the shield generators of one of their damaged Aurora-Class Battleships. These shield generators when powered by liquid Naquadah reactors have proven to be all-most as effective as the shielding on Earth's BC-304 Battle Cruisers, and more of a match to the few remaining Free Jaffa Ha'taks that were upgraded by Anubis to have Aincent shield systems. The secrete to this shielding systems effectiveness is both the design, and its ability to quickly rotate through frequencies with the ships computer automatically seting itself on the one that reduces the most damage that the shields take. Hull: Trinium Naquadah Composite Sensor Systems: * Short Range Sensors (out to 10 LY) * Long Range Sensors (out to 65 LY) Armament * 45 Tabor Disruptor Cannon Batteries scattered eavenly across the battle cruisers hull (180cannons all togeather) * 15 Plasma Torpedo Launchers * Main Disruptor Cannon (Takes 7 posts to charge, deals massive damage) Crew: * Minimum of 5 * Ideal crew of 250 Other Systems: * Shuttle Bay - 2 Puddle Jumpers - 8 Viper Class Assault Shuttles - 16 Nemisis Class fighters * Subspace Communications Array * Cargo Bay, 15,000 tons of cargo and provisions * Docking Clamps Description: Demon-Class Battle Cruisers have been in Tabor service for nearly five years, and have become a familiar site in orbit of the worlds of the Tabor Imperium. They have also earned an fearsome reputation in both the fleets of the Free Jaffa and the Tau'ri as the heavily armed battle cruisers have proven to be more than a match for the BC-304's, and a task force of Free Jaffa ships have had difficulties in taking down Demon-class battle cruisers since their introduction. The outbreak of war between the Tabor, the Tau'ri, and the Free Jaffa Nation has only served to increase these ships reputations as mighty battle-wagons. Since the start of the conflict no Demon-class Battle Cruisers have been lost in action. Demon-Class Battle Cruisers have commonly used to raid Jaffa mining planets, and lucrative Jaffa shipping lanes for Naquadah as well as other critical resources that the Tabor lack. Currently there are 6 Demon-Class Battle Cruisers in active service in the Tabor Navy, and another 3 are under construction at the shipyard on the Tabor Homeworld. Fortunately for the Tau'ri and Earths allies it appears that the Tabor Imperiums resource shortage will result in the curtailing of the Demon-Class Battle Cruisers in favor of the production of more smaller Light Cruisers, and Destroyers. Ships of the Line: Demon, Andromeda, Vengence, Acaddon, Moloch, Nephilim Category:Tabor Category:Battle Cruiser Category:Starships Category:Milky Way Galaxy